fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Haemagorgon
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FreeWillyNilly}}The Haemagorgon is a Neopteron. It resembles a Mosquito in terms of body shape. Physiology and Behavior Haemagorgons are Teostra-sized Neopterons. They have pale brown carapaces with green stripes that grow more apparent on the abdomen. The carapace on their legs lack the stripes, and the brown color gets more and more vibrant towards the claws, which have orange tips. This patterning helps them blend in with forest backgrounds. They have large, brown antennae that look similar to down feathers, and blood-red eyes. For some reason, their two back legs never touch the ground as long as they live. Guild hunters theorize that the reason for this is because the insects's back legs are very dainty and fragile, so they do everything in their power to not let them touch the ground. However, dissections have revealed that the reason for this is because the Neopterons physically can't put them on the ground due to an abundance of excess carapace in those areas. Their proboscis is a darker brown than the rest of its body, being almost black in color. Their wings reflect light like prisms, and they use this fact to their advantage by abruptly flaring their winds to blind hunters and potential predators. These monsters have an all-liquid diet, usually feeding on the waters of swamps and jungle lakes to absorb nutrients from microorganisms swimming around within. They are voracious eaters, and they won't stop feeding until their abdomens are engorged on water, becoming swollen and a translucent brown in color. Because of this voraciousness, these monsters have earned a bad reputation due to swarms of Haemagorgons almost completely wiping out aquatic swamp and jungle ecosystems. If food is scarce, they will take to draining animals of their blood, which usually leads to illness or even death in the Neopteron due to their inability to vomit. These monsters dislike the presence of hunters and will attack if the hunters get too close to it. Reports have shown that these Neopterons will go so far as to forcibly restrain hunters and then carry them back to the base camp. Frenzied/Apex Behavior These Neopterons can be infected with the Frenzy Virus. When frenzied, the pale brown color on their bodies turn grayish purple, and their stripes turn blue. The orange tips of their claws turn bright red in color, and their eyes turn magenta in color. The proboscis has turned pitch-black, and their wings gain a purple tint. They no longer perform their infamous Base Camp Carries, and the noises they make now fluctuate in pitch randomly. The existence of an Apex Haemagorgon has not been confirmed. Items/Carves A Haemagorgon can be carved four times, have its head, body, wings, legs, and abdomen broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' Low Rank High Rank G Rank * W.I.P Attacks * W.I.P Armor * W.I.P Weapons * W.I.P Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster